


One happy little ______

by Kira_Katashi



Category: London Spy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, There is a reason why Alex is not allowed to use the kitchen, but he wanted to do something nice for his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Katashi/pseuds/Kira_Katashi
Summary: Alex certainlyknew and understoodwhy he wasn't allowed to use the kitchen without supervision. But he read anything he could so he should be prepared this time....right?He only wanted to cook for his husband.
Relationships: Danny Holt/Alex Turner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Lap's Birthday Lovefest





	One happy little ______

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapsang_and_earlgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsang_and_earlgrey/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Lap!

Since some repeatedly ruined dinners and multiple occasions of a nearly burned down kitchens the only job Alex was allowed to do in their kitchen was cutting ingredients. Even the microwave was off-limits for him without Danny nearby!

It was one time! Only  _ one time  _ where he had forgotten to take the lid off before using the microwave.

Anyhow, that is how he came to his near total kitchen ban – not even the electric kettle was for him to use without supervision!

...Though, if Alec was honest with himself, he understood why Danny put the ban in place but come on! He wanted to make some breakfast for his husband too.    
In the last few weeks, he read every cookbook or cooking article he could get his hands on when Danny wasn’t looking – it was a feat onto itself considering how quickly the love of his life noticed things. 

And today all his planning fell into place.

After a Good Morning Snuggle followed by his daily run, he came back home to a note on the counter besides a still steaming mug of tea.

“We were out of marmalade; I won’t be gone for long.”

Had Danny already eaten the ones he got him last week? A quick check of the glass waste bucket confirmed it – there were two sparkly clean marmalade glasses inside.

Using the chance of Danny out, and barely believing his luck, Alex searched through the cupboards and the fridge in order to make pancakes – flour was running a bit low but overall, everything he required was available. Eggs, milk, flour and a bit of sugar shouldn’t be so hard. 

...it  _ shouldn’t  _ be so hard, right?

* * *

Danny wasn’t even _ in _ their flat when he could smell something seriously burned; the only thought occupying his mind was the hope, that Danny hadn’t burned down something or damaged something beyond repair.

With a deep breath made uncomfortable by the smell, Danny sat down the grocery bag and unlocked the door.

The even worse smell of burned things wafted into his face.

“...Alex?”

Coughing was the only answer.

Quickly Danny sped inside and found the culprit in the kitchen, pan still in his hands and two stacks of black circles towering aside him. Flour gave his hair a white touch and wet spots covered his jeans – an especially large one quite awkward in the crotch area.

“Dear there is a reason why we said you can’t cook when I’m not home!”

With a slight red tint on his cheeks Alex turned his head aside and mumbled something Danny didn’t catch.

“Could you repeat that?”

“I said... I wanted to surprise you with cooking too.”

“Oh you!”

Grabbing the hem of Alex’s shirt Danny pulled him closer and kissed his favourite idiot, melting into the warmth his body provided.

“You don’t have to proof anything Alex. It is  _ you  _ who stays awake with me when I can’t sleep, it is  _ you  _ who shares their hoodies with me if I need comfort and it is  _ you  _ who cuddles me when I need grounding. I love you and that fact won’t change even if you can’t cook on your own.”

Instantly the pan was set aside and Danny found himself in an Alex Bearhug™: strong arms around his back and shoulders, a head placed upon his with Danny’s ear being over Alex’s heart.

Both sighed in content.

But the new position put Danny’s line of sight directly onto the burned-food piles.

“Did any pancake survive?”

“No-, Alex stopped  mid-sentence as his view fell onto the pan, “one. The one in the pan is good.”

Alex quickly fished it out with a fork and got the fluffy, circular beauty out of the pan.    
By now the pancake was still warm but not too hot to touch so Danny could just take it and take a bite out of it.

“ ** _You_** – are on batter duty Alex....after we cleaned up this mess...and us. _Supervised_ batter duty.”


End file.
